You Missed
by DeCipherr43
Summary: What happens when Dipper goes out for a few hours but doesn't come back? RATED T FOR DEATH
**Vaguely inspired by some art I saw on Pinterest. I guess it's sort of proving the darker, more intense side of my mind. Set between 'The Last Mabelcorn' and 'Dipper and Mabel vs The Future'.** **Hope you enjoy and stuff~**

* * *

Stan's POV

"Dipper?" Mabel called out into the woods from the safety of the Mystery Shack's outside deck. "Dipper!" I took another swig of my Pitt Cola and watched as Mabel's eyes scanned every inch of her vision, looking desperately for her twin brother.

"Calm down, kid," I told her with a slight chuckle. "I'm sure that wherever that brother of yours is he is completely and 100% fine." Mabel turned to face me, and my heart fell when I saw the tears threatening to burst from her usually joyful brown eyes.

"He is _not_ fine!" she protested, walking over and pounding her small fists against my chest. I barely felt it. "He has been gone since breakfast and it's about to get dark! He promised me he would come back to help me do prep for the party tomorrow, Grunkle Stan, he _promised_!" I sighed. As much as I didn't want to go on a hike through the woods during the night I couldn't stand to have Mabel in such a bad mood. Wouldn't admit it though. And in all honesty, I was starting to get a little worried about Dipper as well. Wouldn't admit that either.

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "We'll go look for him. Your brother isn't an idiot, so we should probably go find him." Mabel nodded. She seemed slightly relieved that I was actually gonna help her find Dipper, but that was a minority compared to the overwhelming concern and borderline freak-out about why the kid hadn't been home all day.

"Ford!" I yelled into the Shack, hoping that my own brother could hear me from his nerdy science man-cave. "We're going out to look for Dipper! Take care of the Shack while I'm gone!" Mabel and I only got a few steps away from the Shack before Ford came running out to catch up. He wore his usual attire of a maroon sweater and trench coat. He was clutching one of his stupid technological gun things, and by the time he got to us he was gasping for air.

"It's not that long a run, poindexter," Stan told his brother. Ford just rolled his eyes and continued walking into the forest with the two. "Hey Soos! Don't leave the Mystery Shack till we get back!" I called before walking into the thick pine tree woods. Ironic that we were searching pine trees for a kid who's trademark was a pine tree.

Once we were far enough in that we could see a lot more of the foliage but the Mystery Shack was still in sight, we split up. Ford and Mabel went left whilst I went right. For over an hour I found nothing. Not even a gnome. It was quite unnerving how quiet it was, actually. Right when I was about to head back, I heard a slight rustle in the trees just ahead of me.

"Is that you, Dipper?" I asked at a medium volume. But instead of his voice what I received was the high-pitched cackle of a dream demon. My eyebrows narrowed. "Bill," I muttered.

"Surprised you remember my name, Stanley," Bill teased from a direction I couldn't quite determine. "Considering the fact you weren't present when I met your pathetic family." My fists clenched at my sides, almost involuntarily.

"They're not pathetic," I practically growled. "And I was there since it was _my brain_ you were infiltrating. Now where is Dipper?!" Bill laughed again, and it was a mixture of both amusement and general evil. A figure emerged from the foliage and my breath caught.

"He's right here," Dipper said. But it wasn't his voice that erupted from his mouth. It was Bill's, and my great nephew's eyes weren't right either. The pupils were slits, just like that darn Cipher's. His vest and shirt were blood stained, and there were cuts and slashes covering every part of his limbs. I couldn't even imagine what was going on underneath his shirt. His hat was missing, which revealed crusted blood running from his hair and down the sides of his face. It was so thick and prominent that I couldn't even see his birthmark. _Oh kid_ , I thought sadly. _What has he done to you now_?

"What have you done to him?" I questioned darkly. Bill-Dipper laughed yet again, something that seemed to be quite common with his dark sense of humor. "Did he make a deal with you?" He shook his head.

"Nah," he responded, flicking his hand down then crossing both his arms over Dipper's chest. "He isn't that stupid. But he was outside the circle, and direct possession of an unwilling and helpless vessel isn't impossible." I could feel myself fuming with anger as another two sets of footsteps approached from behind, stopping just to the back of me. I heard Mabel's gasp, and that was the last straw. I ran towards Bill-Dipper and shoved him to the ground, not thinking any better of it. I went to lock my hands around his neck, but for a split second I saw Dipper's eyes, his real eyes, filled with terror before they returned to Bill's snake-like ones.

"Let me stop you right there," he smirked. "You kill me, you kill your precious Pine Tree. Then again, I guess he's already dead with his wounds. He's not hovering around us, you know. Nope, he's still in this surprisingly matured brain of his, chained up with no chance of escape. And I'm not letting him go. Sorry, Sixer, but I think I like the kid better." I turned to face my brother, and he was mad. Really mad. For a moment I saw the man I pushed into Bill's dimension 30 years ago, and it caught me off guard allowing Bill-Dipper throw me across the clearing with a supernatural amount of strength. My back collided with a tree trunk and I fell to the ground face first. I struggled to push myself back up, but all I managed to do was cough up a few drops of blood and fall back down.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled, running to help me stand up. She supported my weight somehow and threw a hateful glare at her possessed brother. How she wasn't breaking down at this second was a mystery to me. Once the dizziness had left my eyes, I froze at the sound of the safety clip being turned off on a gun. I looked at Ford in bewilderment, and he was aiming his gun directly at Bill-Dipper's heart.

"St-" I began to stutter warningly, not really processing much of what was happening. "Stanford-" but he cut me off, using his own tone of warning. Mabel just stood by my side, not moving to say anything.

"Dipper would want me to do this," Ford muttered. "He would want me to put an end to the torment he's being put through. To put an end to the reign of Bill Cipher." I saw what happened next in slow motion. Right as my brother pulled the trigger, Dipper's eyes went back to normal and the bullet ran straight through him. His eyes widened and his frail hands clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. Fresh, scarlet blood dripped from his mouth.

"Dipper!" I yelled, running over. I caught him before his head could collide with ground, and I held him gently. I didn't care that he was ruining my best (and only) suit. Mabel ran over too, tears dripping down her usually flawless face.

"Come on, Dipstick," she begged, picking him up from me and hugging him close to her chest, but not so close that he couldn't breathe. I could see his trembling beginning to slow, and I gently pried Mabel's arms off of him.

"G-Grunkle St-an," he spluttered, sending more blood down his round chin. "Ma-b-bel." Mabel bit down on her lip, trying to stifle loud sobs, as Dipper's eyes rolled back and he exhaled. Stillness.

"Ahaha," we heard the faint laughing of a maniac. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You missed!"


End file.
